This invention relates to novel, expanded metal framing components such as a metal framing stud, and to the method of making such a component.
It has been recognized in the past that metal structural members having a central web portion, such as the common formed sheet metal I-studs and C-studs, floor and ceiling tracks, etc., can be made with less metal, and thus at less cost and weight, by eliminating part of the material in the web. One method of this nature is by cutting and expanding the metal of the web.
An example of a structural member having an expanded web is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,464, wherein the web of a member is cut longitudinally into two parts along a sinuous path, thereby forming two matched halves having a serrated cut edge. After cutting, the two halves are placed together with the high points of each cut edge abutting each other, and the high points are attached as by welding. In the above patent, the process necessitates shifting one of the two halves lengthwise relative to the other half in order for the high points to abut each other. In a continuous manufacturing process wherein a very long strip of metal is cut and formed, this shifting requires an additional somewhat complicated step in the overall process. A further disadvantage is that only small areas of the cut edges of the two halves are in engagement.